Whispers
by RadientWings
Summary: Caroline is human. Klaus is a vampire. Caroline is the doppelgänger. Klaus has been searching for her for centuries. What's the worst that could happen? AU. Klaroline.
1. Prologue

**So, a few of you lovely readers might know my story The Lines That Lie Between and I have a bit of a verse going there… Well, here is my newest idea for a klaroline multi-fic :) This idea has been rumbling around in my head for a while but, anyways, here you go.**

**I hope you're interested! Fingers crossed!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TVD.**

Prologue

Caroline ran as fast as her feet would carry her, her heart pumping wildly, adrenaline rushing through her veins, allowing her legs to move faster than they ever had before. Not that it would help her.

_How did I end up here?_

She knew she couldn't escape him; she was physically incapable. But even if she did, what was there left for her?

A year ago Caroline had been happily at home, going through her normal, high school life. The fact that her biggest problem had been to find matching shoes to go with her dress for the Winter Formal made her laugh now.

She'd been so _shallow._

Her feet continued to carry her but already she could feel the exhaustion setting in. _Come on Caroline, get moving! Do you want Damon to make fun of you for being slow as well as blonde when you get home? _Caroline felt herself get choked up as she thought of her friends.

_I wonder how they are. Do they miss me? Elena… Bonnie…. Matt, Tyler… Damon… Stefan…_

Her breathing was coming heavier now, and she was panting sporadically. She knew then she wouldn't make it away from him. She had just been giving into an illusion if she thought she ever could. She was only human and he…

He was more powerful than anything. He was _everything_.

Who had she even been kidding?

Still, even though in her heart she knew she would never make it, she still had to try. She couldn't give in. That just wasn't her. Caroline Forbes may have been as shallow as a kiddie pool but she was _not_ a quitter. Despite the fact that her devastation was almost suffocating her, she didn't stop running.

So even as her legs began to tremble in pain, about to give out, she didn't stop.

The farther she got the more that little naïve hope of escape rose in her again. _Maybe he doesn't know… Maybe I'll actually do it… Maybe I'll actually get away… _She ignored the little twinge of pain that betrayed her as she thought of the fact that she might never see him again if that happened…

_I can't think about it. I can't think about before. This is now. Now is different. He isn't who I thought he was._

_I'm not who I thought I was._

Her running had long slowed down, her body only being able to take so much abuse. Yet even as she slowed, she did not allow herself to rest. This was her only chance; she wasn't about to let it go.

_Come on! You're getting closer!_

And then she heard it and all hope flew out of the window. The telltale footsteps. It was over. She was caught. Caroline's devastation grew by miles. A familiar hand suddenly grabbed her upper arm, pulling her back, causing Caroline to let out a gasp as she fell into his chest.

She froze.

_Caught. Caught. Caught. _The word rung in her head.

She looked up slowly to meet a pair of furious, blue eyes set in a devilishly handsome face. She swallowed nervously.

"Klaus." She whispered.

_Of course I couldn't do it. Of course I was caught._

_He would never have let me escape. No, not me._

_I'm his little doppelgänger, after all._

**This is more of a foreshadow of what is to come in the future than a prologue, chapter one will start at the very beginning.**

**Thanks for reading and let me know if you'd like to see more!**

**RW**


	2. Perfect

**Thank you to InuGnome17, Lisolotte, LorenaLaufey, Anon, Reader, LightFiction, moon2012, TashaLewis19, Sci-fi Christian, hannah, Cookie-chan91, nicaha23, PsychVamp, IgnitingFireworks, Lovely Rain Dancer, sweetandlow1012, DawnWalnut, justine, epic sweetness712, **_**Guest**_**, assassinlenna, **_**Guest**_**, and DreamsBeatReality for reviewing!**

**Wow, you guys! Thanks for the great response, especially to all you followers and fav'rs ;) Anyways, here is the actual beginning of the story ;) Just as a little warning, this is what I like to call the **_**set up chapter**_**, basically, because this is AU, it very difficult to just jump right in, so below will probably be the calmest (and shortest) chapter of the entire story! The rest will be **_**way **_**more dramatic; at least for what I have in mind ;)**

**I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TVD… :(**

Chapter One

Perfect

_Mystic Falls, Virginia 2010_

Caroline sighed as she stood in front of her mirror, flattening and adjusting her outfit. Today was the first day of school after the summer holidays and Caroline wasn't sure she wanted to go back. It would just be another year filled with high school drama and fake smiles.

Ever since she was kid she couldn't help but feel different. Like she would never fit in. Her parents never got her, even from an early age, and so Caroline learned to mask it. She tried to make herself into the perfect person, wanting to make the town look at her and go 'there goes Caroline Forbes, isn't she just a darling?' and succeeding.

Her mask became even more perfect as time went on.

There were very few people she allowed to see through it, her best friends mainly; Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennet. She had known both girls since kindergarten and they have been inseparable ever since. There was really only one other person that she had thought she might open up to and show all the insecurities and imperfection inside, and that was Matt Donovan, her now ex-boyfriend.

When she first went out with him, it had seemed like the most logical thing. After all, they'd known each other since the sandbox. She was head cheerleader and he was the captain of the football team. Perfect, right?

And it was. For a while.

But, after Elena lost her parents, and Caroline realized how fragile life actually is, she found herself finding the little holes in their relationship. She loved Matt, she did, but not like she was supposed to.

It had been a relationship of convenience and even Caroline with her masks and illusions couldn't allow it to go on. She wouldn't do it to Matt or to herself.

And so she broke it off and they hadn't seen each other the entire summer.

Today she would though. She would see Matt and have to pretend that everything was ok between them. She would have to face not only him but an entire school with bright smiles that she gave out freely but that didn't mean a thing.

_Maybe I should just skip another week. _But, as soon as the idea popped in her head, she shot it down. She wasn't the only one who was resenting going to school today, she knew. Elena would already have enough trouble keeping it together _with_ her there, Caroline didn't even want to think about what happen if Elena was there _without_ her.

_I'll just have to suck it up. I mean my problems are nothing compared to what Elena is going through._

_Besides, maybe today won't be so bad. Maybe things will be different._

Even Caroline knew how transparent that lie was.

* * *

The first week of school was just as bad as Caroline had thought they would be. There were the stares, just as she had expected; both her and Elena got them; Elena for being tragedy girl, the one whose parents died, and Caroline for being the crazy cheerleader who dumped the most 'eligible piece of male real estate' in school. But it wasn't just _other_ people who were staring, it was said male real estate too. Matt had been looking at her forlornly all week and she could barely stand it any more. Every time he looked at her, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

As if all the staring wasn't enough, she also had to hear the stupid reasons people thought of for their break up.

"_I heard she like totally cheated on him and that he caught her and then dumped her. Now, she's saying she dumped him so she doesn't look so pathetic."_

"_Yeah, she was pregnant, but after she got an abortion, they couldn't be together anymore because it was too painful."_

Honestly, all the reasons were _completely_ ridiculous and clichéd. Not to mention untrue! But, did anyone care? Yeah, no one did. Thank god she had Elena and Bonnie, though. All three of them had stuck together this week, what, with each of them having their own personal issues. Though, Caroline would kill to be Bonnie right now. Currently, her biggest concern was looking into her whole 'witch' background that her grams told her about. Caroline bet that Elena felt the same way too, with her issues being the worst of all. The blonde still couldn't imagine how hard it must be for the Gilbert girl.

The week hadn't just been filled with staring and gossip, though. No, Caroline's luck was nowhere _near_ that good. After all, it would be an injustice to forget what she liked to call the Stefan Salvatore incident.

When there was a new student at Mystic Falls High since forever, Caroline, as cheer captain and resident know-it-all, immediately found out who he was. And then when she saw him, a plan formed in her mind. Get the hot new guy to date her and show the rest of the school what's what and that she was still Caroline frickin' Forbes.

Well, it didn't happen as she hoped. Instead she ended up just majorly embarrassing herself and Stefan rejecting her and going for Elena. Now, Caroline prided herself on always standing up tall, but, even for her, rejection stung like a bitch. She was ashamed to say she didn't take it so well. She had let her insecurities, and well, her jealousy of Elena shine through. The idiotic thing was, now that she thought about it, she and Stefan didn't even have all that much in common, anyways.

So, it's pretty safe to say that her week sucked.

Her perfect life was seemingly falling apart.

* * *

There were cracks in her masks and they just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

Stefan sighed when Damon came home, stinking of Caroline's blood. Again. No matter how hard he himself tried to get him to, his brother just wouldn't stay away from the girl. She just looked too much like _her._

"Why do you have to continue tormenting her?" Stefan asked with disappointment and exhaustion in his tone. He looked up from where he was reading his book meeting Damon's amused eyes.

"You know why, brother." He stated with an eye-roll.

"Right." Stefan replied mockingly. "Because Caroline looks like _her_. _I _get it."

"That and her blood is simply divine." Damon stared at Stefan. "You should try it, I know you'd like it. That is, if you're not too busy with that little girlfriend of yours." He approached his younger brother, smirking, and a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Tell me, Stefan, does her blood tempt you? Does it make you go _wild_?"

"You know I don't drink human blood." The younger Salvatore replied painfully, trying not to remember the taste of it from when he last drank real blood. His ripper days were behind him.

"You don't know what you're missing out on." Damon sing-songed. _That's just it, though. I do know what I'm missing out on and that is the problem._

"You know what I think?" Stefan suddenly voiced. "I think you don't only torment Caroline because she resembles _her_. I think its because you still love _her_ and Caroline is just a reminder of what you lost. _That _is why you hate her so much and torture her. Because, despite the fact that she looked so incredibly like _her_, she's still just Caroline." The way Damon was looking at him now confirmed that Stefan was right. He knew he was right; after all Caroline's uncanny resemblance also pained him. So much so that Stefan found it hard to spend time around her.

"Careful, brother, you sound as if you think I have humanity in me." The elder Salvatore looked down at his brother with an angry glare. "Let's not forget what happened the last time you thought that." Stefan immediately recalled the recent pain his brother had caused.

_Couch Tanner…_ _I didn't like the guy but he didn't have to die…_

_And, yet, he did. Because of Damon. And then Zach…_

"Don't worry, _brother._" Stefan replied, meeting his gaze head on. "I won't be forgetting _that_ anytime soon."

* * *

_His face was demonic. His eyes were red, filled with blood, the veins around them standing out starkly against his pale skin. And his teeth… His canines were extended into sharp points, fangs. _

_And then he was biting her all over again, and there was blood... Blood… Blood gushing from her body and into his mouth. She struggled, tried to fight but he was much too strong. This wasn't a man, after all. No, he was something else. A monster. A vampire._

_He finally pulled away and Caroline could feel herself drifting, the world blurring around her eyes._

"_You look exactly like her." He whispered, staring down at her until she caught his gaze._

_Then the world blurred even more and all she could see were his blue, blue eyes._

"_None of this ever happened. You will not remember any of it."_

"_I won't remember any of it."_

When Caroline met the other brother, Damon Salvatore, things just seemed to click and her luck felt like it had turned. The cool, older bad boy brother interested in _her_ of all people? Not just that, but Stefan was starting to pay more attention to her too, and shallow, inner Caroline, couldn't help but like the fact that she was becoming more and more central to their little group. What could be better?

But things started to change when she was with Damon. At first, she thought nothing of it. It wasn't a big deal that she started taking a liking to wearing scarves, never feeling comfortable without one on, never wanting to take them off. Then she found herself covering her shoulders, even when it was hot. Even despite the fact that Caroline, the one she displayed to the the public, never missed an opportunity to show a little skin.

Then there were the blackouts, all the missing time she had. She tried for the life of her to remember but it was just gone. That's when she started to get a little worried.

She only panicked, though, when she began to find the bruises, the _bite marks._ At first she was only shocked. How did they get there? Why didn't she see them before when they were so obviously there? It was like she had purposefully looked over them.

She was confused and scared and when Elena tried to help her she lashed out at her. But, even when she was angry with her friend, the brunette still helped her and told Stefan, who, in turn, told Damon to leave her alone.

Then, for a while, everything went back to relative normality.

But, just as soon as it was all over, Caroline was once again falling into line with Damon. She didn't want to, she _knew_ that, but it was like she didn't have a choice. Anytime she told herself to stay away, her mind rejected it and the next thing she knew she was back with him, a puppy dog following his every order. Her mind would scream at her '_pathetic' _and she tried to stand up for herself… but none of it came to anything.

Instead, she was trying to rip off her best friend's necklace and throwing parties at Damon's command only to be called stupid and useless in return.

Luckily, it seemed like after the party, Damon decided he had enough of her and Caroline couldn't be more grateful. She had had enough of all the drama.

At least one good thing came out of the whole ordeal though and that was that she and Matt were finally getting back to a friendship. They were taking tentative steps into new territory. Before they dated they had never really been friends so the whole thing was new to the both of them. Still, she supposed a good first step was him helping her out when she had drowned her insecurities in liquor by making sure she was safe and taking her home, reassuring her that she was not stupid or useless in the meantime

Caroline may have never truly loved Matt Donovan but that didn't mean she didn't see what a great guy he was; she hoped one day he would find a girl he deserved.

She also secretly hoped that she would find someone for herself as well.

_A Prince Charming for 'Princess' Caroline,_ she thought with a wistful smile._ Wouldn't that be great?_

_Wouldn't that be perfect?_

* * *

_London, England 2010_

Klaus was not often surprised; after a thousand years of living that was pretty much guaranteed. And yet, in that a moment, he felt surprise. The rumor that he just been told could be what he had been for what he had been searching for a very long time.

"The doppelgänger is long dead." Klaus said, facing away from one of his many vampire servants. "She is a vampire now, and of no great use anymore. Still, I suppose it is luck that she has been found again; she stole something from me. Something that I had sorely needed. She still awaits her _punishment_."

"It is said there is another." The other vampire replied, eyes to the ground. "A human."

At this Klaus froze. _Could it be true? Could it truly be possible? Perhaps there could be more than one doppelgänger… It seems like something that magic would ensure, with its endless loopholes and rules..._

Perhaps his goals were not as far as they had seemed. _Perfect_.

"Really?" Klaus mused. "Interesting." He turned to face the other vampire, his arms crossed. "Where do they say she is?"

"Somewhere in Virginia. A town called Mystic Falls." The servant said. _Mystic Falls? _Klaus smirked. _Of course._

"And they are sure?" He asked.

"Yes." He nodded

"Well then, we will just have to confirm it, won't we?" He suddenly blurred until he was right in front of his servant, lifting him up easily by throat. "You will go to Mystic Falls and whether or not this doppelgänger exists." His hand around the vampire's throat squeezed tighter. "Do _not_ fail me. If she should just be another pitiful little human, it would do you good to make yourself scarce. I have no tolerance for those who bring me false information; they do not serve me well." Klaus dropped him to the floor, watching impassively as the vampire hastily made his way to the door. "I suggest you hurry."

With that, Klaus turned away from his little vampire minion, a triumphant look in his eyes.

_Finally. If the girl really is as the rumors say, _who_ they say she is, then it can finally be done. _

_This doppelgänger won't get away so easily as the last._

_I'll make sure of that._

**Ok, so, that's it for chapter one ;) Now, I know long A/Ns tend to be a bore, however, I do feel like I should explain some things about how this story is going to work, just so no one gets confused, so I suggest you read it anyways!**

**First of all, though Caroline and Elena's story lines will basically be switched, the Salvatore brothers will not be falling for her and instead will, both, fall for Elena instead. (The reasoning for this will be explained later in the story). Of course, there will also be a few things here and there that will still happen to the original character. For example, you probably noticed that Elena still noticed her parents and that Caroline was still with Damon. I did this because I felt like both things were a big part in making the characters who they are.**

**Now, regarding the character of Katherine, as you probably realized there are few problems with having this AU and having the same Kathy as in the show. I briefly considered just cutting her completely but that created too many plot holes with the Salvatores and Klaus. So there will be a Katherine, she will just be marginally different than the one in the show (obviously).**

**Lastly, Klaus. Expect him in Mystic Falls sooner. That is all. More will be revealed next chapter ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think, especially if you have anymore questions!**

**RW**


	3. Curious

**Thank you to Lal, Nosica, **_**Guest**_**, shadowfaxangel (x2), **_**Guest**_**, Lisolotte, , PsychVamp, LightFiction, Aaaammber, justine, brighteyescoldheart, **_**Guest**_**, Daisywoo, Jinx-inside, CharmedAndDangerous22, oyj1703, InuGnome17, Lovely Rain Dancer, Sunfiresarah, romeondjuliet4-ever and IgnitingFireworks for reviewing.**

**I am very sorry for this late update! I was just very busy with my other story and I needed to figure out a few kinks for this one. Hopefully, from now on updates will happen more frequently. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.**

Chapter 2

Curious

_England 1492_

When Klaus learned of the existence of the doppelgänger, he had never felt such elation. _Finally_, a way to break his curse. He hadn't expected it to take five hundred years to find one. So when Elijah had told him of the young Catherine Dupont, Klaus knew his plans would finally come together.

It couldn't have been more perfect. A wayward French girl, without a penny to her name, no friends in country either. And he, the kind lord, who would take pity on her and give her a home.

All he had to do was collect a vampire and a werewolf, find a witch to perform the ritual and wait for the next full moon. For the rest, he had the moonstone in his possession, and, soon enough, a doppelgänger as well.

"Brother." A voice called from the doorway, and Klaus turned to find Elijah staring at him. "I have found her, she has just arrived."

"Excellent." Klaus smirked, standing and placing the glass he had been holding on the sill of the large fireplace. "Tell me, 'Lijah, how do you find this little Ms. Dupont?"

"I see Charlotte in her." The elder Mikaelson replied dryly.

"Well, that was to be guaranteed, was it not?" He mocked. "What I _meant _is what is her temperament?" The smirk on his face grew. "I might have a little _fun_ with her before the next full moon."

"She seems to be rather an innocent soul, Niklaus." Elijah said with a sigh.

"Pity." The younger Original remarked.

"Shall I tell them you are coming down then?" Elijah turned away, ready to leave again.

"In a little while. I find myself hungering." _I should have one of the servant girls sent up…_

"It is your birthday ball, Niklaus, and they are you guests." His brother admonished.

"I am well aware and, as _my_ guests, they will have to wait." Klaus hissed in return, his anger already rising. He hated being told what to do, by _anyone_. His glanced to Elijah, his eyes already holding a darkness that he knew his brother recognized all too much.

"Very well." Elijah said, walking out the door. "I shall send up a snack."

At that comment, Klaus smirked again. Yes, his brother did know him well.

He would join the ball soon enough, but first he needed to feed. The door to his chambers opened again, only this time one of the many serving girls of he estate walked in. Klaus felt his fangs already lengthening, his blood rushing to his eyes. Ignoring the way the girl's eyes widened in fear, he blurred forward and without another thought bit deep into the soft skin of her throat.

Blood came gushing into his mouth.

_Excellent._

* * *

Klaus descended the stairs into the ballroom with a smirk adorning his face. He watched as the many people bowed and greeted him. For the most part, he only nodded in return. None of them were important to him, simply party guests. He cared not for the various humans in the room… well, apart from one, that is. There were a few vampires in attendance as well, he knew, but he would speak with them later when they had a different kind of party. A _feast_.

He soon spotted his brother standing next to a slender blonde girl wearing a long green ball gown he recognized; it was the very same one he had sent to the little doppelgänger as a 'welcome' gift. _That must be young Catherine… _He approached them slowly, keeping his eyes on the girl, like a predator hunting his prey.

When she turned to look at him, Klaus nearly froze in place. _She is identical to Charlotte…_ Though expected, it was disconcerting, the resemblance. It made him think back to his human love, his first and only love.

_No,_ he shook his head, _she is long dead._

He continued to approach the girl and his brother until he stood before them, his hands behind his back. The girl's eerily familiar blue eyes gazed at him with curiosity and wonder.

"Catherine, may I introduce to you the Lord Niklaus?" Klaus didn't even look towards Elijah as he said the words, instead focusing solely on the blonde girl. She curtsied, blushing slightly, to which Klaus inclined his head.

"Mademoiselle," He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"My lord." She replied, swallowing as she kept wide eyes on his.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me." He half-smiled at her, keeping a hold of her hand. "Please. Call me Klaus."

* * *

Catherine Dupont quickly lost Klaus' interest. She was no Charlotte, and that was something the Original realized very soon after meeting her. She was meek, naïve. But, still, Klaus played his role, going about 'courting' her, so as to keep her close. The full moon would come soon enough. She would not escape before that, especially not with the keen interest Elijah seemed to have in her.

_He had even suggested saving her, the fool_. Klaus knew he had been somewhat harsh to his brother, but he was only doing so for the elder Mikaelson's benefit. Love was a weakness; this was something that Klaus had learned long ago. He was only saving his brother pain.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of one of his many vampire minions.

"My lord! The girl, she has escaped!" The vampire exclaimed.

Klaus froze from where he was standing. His eyes gave off his murderous intent. _Escaped?_

"What?" He growled. But in his head, he was certain he had the answer.

_Elijah._

* * *

He pushed Elijah up against the wall, eyes dark with blood and anger, using his supreme strength against his brother.

"Do not lie to me!" He screamed, angry that he had denied involvement in Catherine's escape.

"I will find her, you have my word." Elijah said, not even trying to fight against his younger brother.

"If you do not, you have _my_ word, you will be dead." Klaus growled under his breath. He then let Elijah drop, who immediately blurred away in search of the Dupont girl.

Even if Elijah did not have anything to do with her disappearance, it was he who had let his judgment be clouded by feelings for her. It was Elijah who was losing his edge, letting morality come in the way of their mission.

No matter, his brother would have to redeem himself to him now. He would find the doppelgänger and Klaus would show her no mercy.

She would be hunted down, and he would be able to break his curse.

What Klaus didn't know was that his hunt would continue for another five centuries. He didn't know that Catherine would make her escape by turning into a vampire.

He certainly didn't know that there would be another doppelgänger instead.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Virginia 2010_

Klaus smirked as he pulled into the driveway of his newest home. According to his sources, both compelled and not compelled, the doppelgänger truly did check out. So, he had decided to see for himself; after all, he was one of the few that could identify her. He had a house pre-prepared for him and flew all the way from London just to make sure of the girl's identity.

His sources had best not be wrong. There was only one who had ever escaped his wrath, and he would make sure it never happened again.

He looked around the grand, empty, house. It had been many years since someone other than himself had occupied the halls of his many, varying houses.

He stayed only for a moment, too impatient to wait any longer. Apparently the girl was still in high school, but, fortunately for him, it was a Friday night, so chances were she was somewhere out in town. It shouldn't be too hard to find her in such a tiny place.

Klaus wondered how ordinary people could live in places like this; where was the entertainment? How could they stand it in this day and age?

He drove the short distance to the center of Mystic Falls, down the main street, eventually reaching what he assumed was the main meeting place, the Mystic Grill. Parking his silver convertible, he was aware of the eyes on him as he made his way to the entrance of the Grill. Small towns, he knew, were not accustomed to unknown visitors.

Just like the rest of the town, the Grill was quaint, small. It was a restaurant and bar all in one. Klaus approached the bar and sat on one of the high stools, promptly ordering a glass of whiskey. He ignored the bartender's raised eyebrows as the man noticed his obvious foreign accent.

Instead, he focused on his surroundings. It seemed there was a party going on as many people milled around. The Original almost growled out loud; this would make it more difficult to spot the girl, this Caroline Forbes.

He scanned the room, looking for a familiar blonde haired girl. For a moment, he thought that perhaps he was mistaken, that she wasn't here, but then his ears picked up something his eyes hadn't.

"_No offense, Care, but deep's really not your scene._" The distinctly male voice did not truly matter to him, but the nickname caught his attention.

"_It's true, I'm shallow._" Now, this voice, this was one that was familiar to him. Only, unlike the other times he heard similar voices, hers was desperate, broken-hearted. "_I'm worse than shallow, I'm a kiddie pool._" Her words displayed insecurities he somehow felt she more often than not buried deep inside. He eyes roved the crowd, looking for the face that belonged to that voice. Finally he spotted the backs of two heads, one a strawberry blonde and the other a darker blonde. However, before he could catch a glimpse of her face, the boy had picked her up and was headed to the door.

He cursed his luck. Though there were obvious similarities between the girl and the others, they could simply be traits carried on through her bloodline, her heritage. Klaus would only know truly know if she was whom he needed when he saw her face.

He took a moment to finish off his drink, before standing up and exiting the Grill through the back door, not wanting them to know he was following them. He walked around the building and to the parking lot. The Original soon spotted the pair again, facing away from him. The boy put down the blonde in his arms, setting her down on the curb. Immediately the blond put her head in her hands and the boy crouched down to her level for a moment.

"Hey, Care." He said, trying to get the girl's attention. "Stay here for a sec, alright? My truck is just around the corner so I'll be right back. Don't move." He then jogged off, leaving the girl all on her own. She seemed to mumbling slightly under her breath, swaying slightly. Klaus found himself curious as to what she was saying.

Before he knew what he was doing, Klaus felt himself moving towards her, coming out of the shadows. Soon enough he was standing over the girl and he could finally make out her mumbles.

"Kiddie pool, that's me. Shallow, shallow…" There was a faint smell of alcohol in the air, and he realized with amusement that she was drunk. She didn't even notice that she wasn't alone anymore.

"You alright there, love?" Klaus asked, laying on the charm. He still hadn't seen her face. _Come on, girl, just look at me…_

"Mm'hm, fine. M'fine. Peachy keen." She muttered, giggling slightly as she continued to sway. She didn't lift her head away from her arms as her laughing soon turned to sniffles.

It annoyed the Original that he still hadn't seen her face. Klaus sighed as he stared at the girl. In normal circumstances he would simply force her to look at him, but this was different, this was important. If she really was the doppelgänger than he needed to make sure she remained unharmed, needed to be careful with her. So instead he sat down next to her on the curb, looking sideways at her. There was something about this girl that drew him to her; at first Klaus thought it was because of the possibility of _who_ she was, but he was not so sure now.

"Are you certain about that?" He kept his eyes on her. "Surely, a girl like you would not be on the side of the curb on any given day."

She finally raised her head and when she met his eyes, he felt himself freeze. The first thing he noticed, and that pleased him greatly, was that she was indeed the doppelgänger. She had the same identical features that Charlotte and Catherine had. Pale oval face, rosy cheeks, and the bluest eyes.

But this one was _different_. Charlotte's eyes had been sweet, innocent, and Catherine's had been knowledgeable and hard.

But the girl in front of him, her eyes were filled with a hidden sort of sadness, an age that was rarely found in humans.

She met his eyes curiously, looking at him head on. This was also different; she seemed to have an innate courage that her predecessors had lacked. He examined her for a while longer as they sat in silence. Despite the haziness she displayed, she was obviously intelligent. Not to mention, beautiful.

Klaus was intrigued.

Suddenly she smiled dreamily at him, a bright sunny smile that made the corner of Klaus' lip twitch. Despite it's sunniness, _her_ sunniness, Klaus could see the underlying sorrow in her as well. She was still swaying slightly and hadn't said a word.

"So?" He prompted, breaking the silence between them. Her curiosity turned to confusion and she looked at him quizzically, putting her elbow on her knee and leaning her head on the palm of her hand, still keeping her eyes on his. "What has you sitting out here on your own then, love?"

For a brief moment, he thought she would not reply, but then she opened her mouth and began mumbling, the alcohol in her system obviously making her more bold.

"I threw a party for a guy and he just shot me down. I mean I don't even know _why_ I threw him a party, I just did. He didn't even say thank you, or anything. Just told me what I was, shallow, stupid Caroline." She began to babble, her voice slurring slightly. "But I guess it's always been like that. No matter how hard I try, it's just never enough. I try to be perfect, but I just- I…" She trailed off, her mumbling ceasing as her eyes looked far off into the distance, frowning.

"Ah, I see." Klaus cocked his head slightly, still examining the girl. Even having only just met the doppelgänger, Klaus found her to be an enigma. She clearly had her insecurities, and yet she had no qualms in talking to a complete stranger. She was clearly uncomfortable in her skin (_though I do not understand why_, Klaus found himself thinking) and yet she exuded courage, confidence. Her eyes displayed sadness, age, but her smile was youthful and full of joy.

She was a mystery to him and mysteries were rare to someone as old as he.

"Well, sweetheart, I would suggest you not let this… _friend_, of yours tie you down. It seems to me that you are destined for _greater_ things." He smirked slightly as her cheeks flushed the tiniest bit more, and not from the effects of alcohol.

He then heard the distinct rumble of a car, signaling the return of the boy she had been with. He leaned forward to catch the girl, this Caroline's, eyes again, this time holding them as his pupils dilated, his mind touching hers as his compulsion overtook her alcohol hazy perception.

"For now, you will forget me, love." He said, his voice gruff as he reached out and pushed a strand of golden hair away from where it had fallen into those beautiful blue eyes of hers, his finger's trailing down her cheek almost possessively. She blinked owlishly at him, her mind in his control, and he leaned closer, his lips by her ear. "I will see you soon." He whispered.

Then, using his unparalleled speed, he vanished.

He waited just out sight, watching as the boy, Matt he learned his name was, took his doppelgänger away, and then made his way to his own car and pulled off.

Klaus smiled darkly as the realization that he had found the doppelgänger sunk in. He had the first piece he needed to break his curse. He was getting closer, so much closer.

Klaus was no fool, however. He knew there were still many different factors that would come into play. For one, the moonstone that had been stolen from by Catherine. Even after five centuries he had yet to locate either her or the stone. He doubted he would track her down before the next full moon. Klaus would make it the highest priority, not only because he needed the stone but because Catherine's punishment was long over due. He would have to spread the word that revealing her location to him would gain the informant great favor with him.

Finding a suitable werewolf and vampire for the sacrifice would be the easy part. A witch, on the other hand, was slightly more complicated. They had to be powerful enough to withstand the crippling nature of the spell, and they had to be willingly loyal to him. Luckily, he already had one in mind.

This brought him back to the one factor he now, _finally_, had. The doppelgänger. His original plan had been to identify her and take her way, lock her up in a cage until the time came for her sacrifice.

But _now_, now he had a much better idea of what he could do with this Caroline Forbes. She was intriguing, different, that much he could deduce from only one meeting. Klaus wondered what secrets he could unravel from her given more time.

So, he would let the girl stay here, under the supervision of some of his most trusted lieutenants, _and_ under his own watchful eyes.

He would find out everything about this girl, unravel her to her deepest core, and when he grew bored of her, as he was sure he eventually would, only _then_ would he lock her away until her inevitable sacrifice. In the meantime, however, he would enjoy toying with the girl… He would solve this mystery, just as he had every other. Klaus felt himself smirk; it had been far too long since he had played a game such as this. And what a game it would be.

_Yes_, Klaus thought,_ a spot of _fun_ is in order._

He was a predator, an alpha male, and he had identified his prey.

Only, the Orginial had no idea what a challenge his prey would be.

**As you probably noticed, Charlotte is my version of Tatia. Anyways, I am hoping I will have another chapter out within the week. I realize the premise is rather dark, especially in regards to Klaus' plan for Caroline, however, I thought this was the only way this story could work, as Klaus seemed very sinister even before his first appearance in the show.**

**Catherine is, as you probably, my Caroline-version of Katherine (if that makes sense); for the most part, her storyline is the same, though I plan to make some changes to her human backstory, to differentiate between the show and this AU.**

**Anyways, hank you for reading and let me know what you think! Again, I so sorry for the long wait!**

**RW**


End file.
